


The Golden Rule

by antarshakes



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bisexuality, Humor, J2, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Song Inspired, Threesomes, cw rps - Freeform, getting together through threesomes, its a thing okay, the golden rule, the lonely island, wut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-24
Updated: 2012-11-24
Packaged: 2017-11-19 10:49:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/572449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antarshakes/pseuds/antarshakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s not gay when it’s in a three-way, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Golden Rule

**Author's Note:**

> Title inspired by the Lonely Island’s – Three way (The Golden Rule) ft Lady Gaga

_\---_

 

 

_“You guys are so obvious.”_

Jensen, for the life of him, doesn’t remember how it got to this point. He watches as Jared lets out a surprised chuckle, but it dies out quickly. Jensen avoids Jared’s eyes and takes a sip from his remaining beer.

He knows how this started of course, but at some point the lines got blurred, erased.  
Jensen remembers the first time it happened. They were steadfastly becoming friends on the verge of very good friends. They’d go out drinking, have beers to lubricate their homo-social bonding and egg each other on to go hit on a certain girl and see how far each of them could take it.

When they were good friends on the verge of becoming best friends, they’d been doing their own Saturday ritual. They would hit several bars and see wherever the most fun was for the night. One particular Saturday night had ended them in a surprisingly crowded dive across town. Both of them got to talking to two very attractive young students, who happened to live together and thought it’d be a great idea if Jared and Jensen came home with them so they could watch a movies and have a few more drinks.

That night Jared was making out with one of the roommates on one end of the living room couch while Jensen was doing his own thing with the other roommate. She was palming his dick with just the right pressure and nibbling on his ear when all of a sudden she whispered, “God they’re hot together, aren’t they?” while angling his head towards Jared and the other girl. Jared’s fingers were deep inside of her and she was pretty much mewling like a kitten while riding his hand. Jensen couldn’t keep his eyes off of where Jared was fingering her while Jensen got what seemed one of the best blowjobs of his life. It must’ve been, because when he came, he came hard, shuddering and spurting down the girls’ throat. He tucked his dick back in, licking in to the girls’ mouth and without a backwards glance, led her to her bedroom to thank her properly. A half an hour later, there was a knock at the door and by then Jensen and the girl were just watching a movie waiting for the living room to clear out.

On the way to their hotel, Jared burst out laughing, his laughter dying out on a “Damn.”

X

The next time something happened that Jensen should’ve put a stop to before it happened, was a month later when the girl Jensen had been chatting up all night, who was already in his lap, thank you very much, leaned forward and brushed a stray drop from Jared’s lips. Jared was laughing with his head thrown back before she did  _that_  and he just froze, shooting Jensen a furtive glance, thanking the girl and taking another sip of his beer.

The girl grinned at Jared, leaned back in Jensen’s loose embrace and continued staring at Jared with an arched eyebrow. It seemed Jared had gotten the clue before Jensen had, because he looked at Jensen questioningly and must’ve seen something because he reached for his wallet, gave Jensen a casual glance and just said “Whaddaya say man?”

It was a challenge in a way and Jensen couldn’t find a good enough reason to say no. So he said, “Fuck it, let’s get outta here.”

The girl giggled, sliding her hand in both their back pockets as they went out to hail a cab.

They went to the girl’s place and she led them straight to her bedroom. While they were taking off their jackets, she was already unhooking her bra and climbing on the bed. She motioned Jensen forward first, grabbing a condom and throwing it in Jared’s vicinity. She untucked his shirt, slid open his belt, took his junk out of his boxers and just started going to town. Jensen threw his head back and went along for the ride. It wasn’t until she moaned hard around his cock that he opened his eyes to see Jared behind her, sliding in with his jeans just barely passed his knees. The whole thing was just so obscene, but the girl knew exactly what she wanted and apparently, it was to get off on being spitroasted and for them to disappear as soon as that task was fulfilled. Jensen tried to focus more on the girl blowing him instead of Jared who was sliding in and out of her with deep thrusts.

After they left the girl’s house, they just both grinned at each other on their way to their hotel. And it wasn’t weird. It wasn’t.

X

It didn’t happen again until a month or two after. Jared was leaning against the bar, hip cocked, talking to a hot brunette when Jensen came out of the bathroom. She seemed to recognize them both, but mostly stuck to how they were enjoying the town and what they do in their spare time. She stood in between them, neither angling herself towards Jensen or Jared and confusing the hell out of both of them. She seemed to sense that Jensen was about to leave them so Jared could do his thing because her timing was perfect: “So you guys wanna have some drinks at my place?” Jensen couldn’t help the twitch of his lips when he looked over at Jared. Jared just shrugged his shoulders, grinned at the girl and led her out.

Back at her place, they all downed a shot with the girl between them when all of a sudden, without preamble, she straddled Jared’s legs and started licking his mouth open. Jared’s hands automatically grabbed on to her ass, hitching her closer and kneading it while eating at her mouth. Jensen palmed his dick, feeling himself hardening bit by bit. He focused on the curve of her back, her ass, Jared’s hands spread obscenely, covering it almost completely.  _Damn_. The girl backed off a little to take off her shirt, no bra. Jensen and Jared groaned simultaneously and Jared went directly for the nipple closest to him.

She angled his head this and that way, while squirming in his lap, looking at the way Jensen was palming himself.

“Come on Jensen, take it out.” She panted. Jared looked up at that, twirling his tongue around one nipple while staring intently at Jensen.

When Jensen had taken himself out, fully erect now, Jared seemed satisfied, closing his eyes and lavishing her nipples with more attention. She started panting louder, grabbing on Jared’s hair and ears, riding his clothed dick. She started spouting random swearwords while shuddering on top of Jared.  _Fuck_ , she had just come from Jared playing with her tits.

Jensen started jacking himself faster, cupping his balls with his other hand. The girl backed away from Jared and started on his belt. When she was satisfied that both their junks were out and they were hard and leaking, she sat herself between them, licking the palm of both her hands and reaching for their cocks at the same time.

Jensen was already so close, embarrassingly close as her delicate hand wrapped around him. He laid his head back on the couch, angling for a kiss. She started sucking on his tongue, tightening her grip and speeding up. That was it: he thrust up in to her fist a few more times and came with a loud groan. 

They just lay there, lazily kissing as she wiped her hand off on his stomach. Jared made a sound at one point which made the girl chuckle. She pulled away from his mouth with a soft bite on his bottom lip and turned to finish Jared off. Jensen just lay there with his eyes wide open, dazed and staring at nothing in particular, until his eyes caught Jared’s, right before Jared squeezed his eyes shut and threw his head back.

The girl was great afterwards, got them both baby wipes and another beer and they stuck around for a random movie.

This time on the way back to their hotel, they just gave each other a small smile and said their goodbyes.

X

It started blurring from there, Jensen guesses. They didn’t do it often, but let’s put it this way: Jensen can’t remember the last time he didn’t have sex without a third person in the room.

Jensen remembers that at one point, Jared just showed up with a girl in tow, introduced her and sat her down between them, ordering drink after drink for them. She had her hand on Jensen’s thigh and Jared’s as well by the third round. From then on, somehow they stopped letting the girls find them, but started actively searching for girls they could take home. Every other week or two, Jensen would be the one to spot a girl who gave them a hungry look and he would go in for the kill. Easing his way in and casually mentioning his friend, pointing at Jared, watch Jared lift a glass and smirk and wait to see her reply. Often they would lift their glass as well, tip it towards Jared before giving an imperceptive nod and walking towards him. Other times it would be Jared who spotted them. And boy did he have a knack for the crazy ones.

The night their  _thing,_  this unspoken thing between them, got ruined and shoved in their face, Jared had found them a girl. She mentioned somewhere at the start of their conversation that she was meeting a friend here, but they had her distracted pretty soon. She was sitting next to Jared while Jensen sat next to Jared in a comfortable sprawl, with Jared’s side pretty much nestled in to his, when a figure at their table drew their attention. The girl next to Jared let out a surprised squeal and jumped up to hug her friend.

The new girl eyed them suspiciously so Jensen tried to give her his best smile, even though he had to force it a little bit because it seemed she might put a damper on their impending threesome. Jensen could go for a foursome again, he thought to himself. They hadn’t had one of those in a while. Her friend introduced all of them and she slid in on Jensen’s side.  She didn’t say much, but it seemed that she had a pretty good idea where they were headed if she hadn’t shown up.

Her friend got up to go order them another round, giggling about how it’s her turn and batting Jared’s hand away. Jensen watched the way Jared watched her go and it seemed that might’ve been a few beats too long because when he turned to their other table companion she was looking at the both of them with a calculating look.

“So you guys do this often?”

Jensen coughed while Jared just stared dumbly.

“Do what?”

She looked bored and borderline condescending.

“Picking up chicks for threesomes?”

Jensen’s response was an “Ehm.” And Jared seemed to agree.

She was quiet for a few beats, just looking at them, holding their gazes and Jensen didn’t dare to look away.

“You guys are so obvious.” At their blank looks she continued: “Please don’t tell me you haven’t figured it out yet.”

It got uncomfortably quiet for so long that Jensen had to force himself to say at least something.

“Excuse me?” Jensen croaks.

“I mean, it’s none of my business but you guys should just fuck each other and get it over with.”

She dropped that line on them, just like that. But for some reason she seemed to have hit a nerve, because neither he nor Jared seemed to be able to laugh it away or joke about it or nothing.

Jared tried an, “It’s not…”

But she cut him off, telling them she was going to help her friend with the drinks.

They both watched her go, looked back at each other and immediately looked away.  They stayed like that for what seemed forever until the girls got back. The tension was palpable by then.

The new girl didn’t let it get more awkward than that though, she kept her friend distracted with questions long enough for it to not be impolite when Jensen threw money on the table and told them that he had an early shoot the next morning.

Jared saw his way out as well and started nodding along and saying, “Yeah, yeah.” He apologized, didn’t make eye contact much and meekly followed Jensen out of the bar.

X

They’re quiet on their way to their rooms, when Jared stops him with an, “Uhm.”

“Jared…” Jensen’s tone warns.

“Yeah okay.” Jared nods tiredly and it seems like you can bottle the awkwardness between them and sell it on some kinky market for awkward people.

“Jared… Come on… I mean, it’s not  _gay._ ”

“What?”

“It’s not gay right? When it’s in a three-way?”

Jared just stares at him with a disbelieving look.

“No Jensen,  _you_ come on.” Jared voice takes on an angry edge and Jensen honestly doesn’t know where that came from.

“Jared… Wha—“ Jared cuts him off with a hand against his sternum.

“You can’t honestly tell me that these past few weeks, hell,  _months_ , that the only reason you’ve been three way fucking girls with  _me,_ is just because you couldn’t get laid any other way?”

“No, but-“ Jensen starts.

“Jensen… You can’t.” Jared huffs out a breath. “You don’t honestly believe that, do you?”

“Maybe… I mean… “ Jensen twists away and starts pulling at his hair. “Jesus, Jare.” When he turns around again Jared is all up in his space.

“Well then let’s see about this huh?” Jared ducks his head, but Jensen pulls away when he sees it coming.

“Jared, what the hell man?”

Jared crowds him against the wall and makes a frustrated sound. “We can settle the whole gay thing right now Jensen.”

“Jared...” Jensen is on the verge of whining and he hears it in his own voice. He’s not sure why he’s so disbelieving, so thick that it makes him so reluctant. “Fine. Just fucking do it.”

The words haven’t traveled for a split second or Jared’s lips are already on his in a close mouthed kiss. Jared’s tentative, going slow and surprisingly chaste and… it’s not bad. It’s kind of nice. The angle is a little off, but Jared fixes it as soon as Jensen thinks it. When Jensen reaches the ‘really nice’ opinion, he stops the kiss to see Jared’s eyes still closed. He grabs his opportunity to twist their positions and before Jared can get out a, “what the fu-“ Jensen’s lips are on his, prying Jared’s lips open to lick in to his mouth. The first touch of their tongues shoots electricity down Jensen’s spine, all the way down to his toes just to travel up again and repeat the same course. Kissing Jared is amazing to Jensen and when he stops to think about it, he realizes what they’re doing is pretty gay. He waits for the freak out over his gay tendencies, but it’s dulled at the moment by the touch of Jared’s tongue.

Jensen pulls away again, letting go of Jared and taking a step back.

“Jared.” He sighs.

“Yeah o-“ Jensen interrupts him by pulling him by his hand towards his own room.

“Jared I figure the only way to figure if what we’re doing is gay, is to go all the way gay.”

“Uhm.”

“Okay, maybe half way.”

As soon as the door closes, Jensen loses his bravado. Jared stands in front of him, looking equal parts aroused and somewhat scared.

“Jensen-“ He starts. “We don’t have-“

“Yeah, we do.” The way Jensen has it figured, now is a good time to figure out what the hell he's gotten himself in to. His own density sometimes astounds him.  
  
“Can you ah-, can you take your shirt off?”  
  
Jared arches his eyebrow at that but complies with a, “Yeah, sure.” He turns away at that and starts messing with his shirt and Jensen’s having none of that.

“Face me,” he blurts. When Jared turns back around, there’s a hint of a smile as he starts fumbling with the buttons. The longer it takes, the more it frustrates Jensen and before he can even debate his actions, he’s already taken a step forward and has his hands on Jared’s button-down. Jared drops his hands and they hover somewhere near Jensen’s side, before he seems to reconsider it and drops them all together. He’s trying to give Jensen space, Jensen can tell and somewhere in the back of his mind he can appreciate the gesture.

When the shirt hangs loose, Jensen has several moments of empty thoughts until Jared clears his throat. “So uhm-“

 It does the trick for Jensen, he snaps out of whatever it is and tells himself that he’s not going to pussy out of this now. He’s all in. With that, Jensen slides the shirt off of Jared’s shoulders, letting his hands skim along Jared’s arms. He notices that he keeps avoiding Jared’s questioning gaze and knows that if they look at each other, either Jared will snap, put his shirt back on, or worse: Jensen will laugh and say something along the lines of  how ‘this shit can’t be real and let’s just watch tv’.

Jensen lets his hand drag across Jared’s bare stomach, across the fine hairs, watching the muscles contract and hearing Jared suck in a breath. The clink of Jared’s belt buckle as Jensen unclasps it is audible in the eerily silent room. Jensen pops the top button and unzips Jared’s pants, noticing that they’ve both stopped breathing.  _Now or never_ , Jensen thinks to himself as he worms his hand into Jared’s boxers and clasps his hand around Jared’s thickening cock. At Jared’s groan, Jensen looks up and sees a look of utter shock on Jared’s face. Jensen has looked Jared in the eye and there was definitely no laughing.  
On an upstroke of Jensen’s hand, Jared closes his eyes and throws his head back, baring his neck. Jensen takes the opportunity to lick at his Adam’s apple and to drop a kiss there, feeling the vibration of Jared’s soft groan. He looks down to see Jared growing larger and thicker in his hand, and from this angle Jensen can pretend for a fleeting moment that it’s his own cock. He tightens his grip and moves his hand from root to tip, thumbing the head, repeating it until Jared’s panting softly in his ear, a “Shit, Jensen.” escaping from his lips.

Jensen lifts his hand to lick his palm wetly and returns to his ministrations. When Jared starts thrusting slowly into the circle of his hand, clear fluid appears at the tip of his cock. Jensen is entranced somehow. It’s not something Jensen’s never seen before, but hearing Jared’s soft groans, feeling the heat and weight of his cock and the clear evidence of what Jensen’s doing to him, seems to urge Jensen down on his knees, holding Jared’s cock in front of his mouth as he licks at the slit.

The “Jensen!” Jared lets out, seems almost like a shot and Jensen feels like smirking. He never thought he’d be wanting to do that when faced with a cock, but hey, there’s a lot Jensen apparently never knew about himself. It’s then that he decides that, now that he’s here, he might as well do it right.  
He slowly licks around the part that fits comfortably in his mouth and notes that that’s not much at all, and reaches to lift Jared’s balls over the waistband of his boxers. He thinks he hears Jared garbling something, but Jensen’s got a mouth stuffed full of cock and a hand full of balls that he needs to take care of. He gets as much of Jared’s cock wet as he can and lifts his other hand to work the parts that his mouth can’t reach.  
  
Jared’s cock is thick and hard inside Jensen’s mouth and the fact that he’s driving Jared crazy like this, makes him actually kind of like what he’s doing. It’s then that he decides to really go for it and speeds up his hand work, cupping Jared’s balls and playing with them, while his tongue curls relentlessly around Jared’s cockhead. Jared’s hands are all over now, pawing at him, petting his head, his shoulders, his cheeks until both of Jared’s hands cup his cheeks and lift his face away from his cock.

“Jesus Christ, Jensen, I’m gonna-“ Jensen doesn’t even let him finish his sentence, tightens his grip and starts jerking faster. Jared’s fingers tighten around Jensen’s shoulders as his legs lock and the first spurt hits Jensen on the chin. Before Jensen can be indignant about it, Jared cups his hand around his own cock and mutters a breathy, “Sorry, sorry,” as he pants his way through what seems a particularly long orgasm.

As Jared comes down, he looks at Jensen for a few long moments. And Jensen can’t do much except stare back. It’s then that he notices he’s still kneeled on the floor and that his knees hurt like a bitch. He then remembers the come on his chin and he wipes at it.

“For fuck’s sake, Jensen,” Jared breathes. Jensen looks up from his hand to Jared again, noticing the flush all over his body and the sweaty strands of hair on his forehead. Jared wipes his hand on his boxers and drops unceremoniously to his knees to catch Jensen’s lips in a hard kiss. He grabs for Jensen’s tongue and sucks it into his own mouth for a bit, just to release it again and chase after it. When Jared’s leg pushes between Jensen’s legs, the wave of arousal almost knocks Jensen flat on his back. It’s just then that he notices that he’s hard and his cock is straining in his jeans. Jared seems to have picked up on it already, because he’s fiddling with the buttons on Jensen’s pants, impatiently pulling on the legs of his jeans and with some wriggling and a little bit of carpet burn on his ass, Jensen’s lying naked from the waist down with Jared’s face hovering above his cock. Their eyes meet briefly before Jared engulfs more than half of Jensen’s dick in one go.

Jensen can’t seem to shut up, cursing like a sailor and having what seems a very personal conversation with God about Jared’s mouth as Jared keeps a strong suction going, bobbing his head up and down. Jared lets go of his dick and licks his lips, doesn’t even glance in Jensen’s direction as he quite happily nestles his face between Jensen’s legs and plays around with Jensen’s balls. Jensen is just humping air now, spreading his legs and clutching at the carpet. He feels his balls drawing up and he’s ready to blow. Jared seems to notice and lets go of his balls and bears down on his cock again, bobbing up a few times and letting Jensen shallowly thrusts up in to his mouth, before Jensen can fire off a warning, Jared’s holding a steady grip on his cock and his tongue flattened around the cockhead. Jensen comes just like that, spurting in to Jared’s mouth so hard, his upper body comes off the floor, just in time to see Jared with what seems a blissful look on his face as he laps up everything Jensen has to offer.

When the last feeble spurt has left Jensen, he flops back down on the ground with a, “Christ”.  
When he hears nothing for a few several moments, he lifts his head to see Jared kneeled between his legs, with an almost forlorn look on his face. He lifts his body up enough to grab for Jared’s arm and let’s himself fall back down, dragging Jared with him.

Jared, the precious soul that he is, twists his body just in time to fall down next to Jensen instead of on top of him.

They’re quiet for a long time, just catching their breaths.

It’s Jared who breaks the silence first.

“So…”

“So.”

“Jensen-“

“Jared.”

“…”

“…What?”

“…”

“Oh yeah, the gay thing.”

“Yeah…”

“What?”

“What, what?!”

“I guess having dickbreath should be an obvious enough answer for you, wouldn’t you think?”

\--

End


End file.
